White Chocolate
by ChaosMaster1234
Summary: Crystal and Dajan's date...


**I'm very happy about this story! I think Dajan needs more episodes! Only Episode 3 gives him the spotlight, which is no fair. He deserves more episodes. **

**Okay, enough ranting. Time for the story.**

* * *

Crystal's red hair flipped as she walked.

Her bouncy, soft red waves danced in the light, night breeze, swaying with the slightest movement of her body.

Her pale, smooth skin almost looked like illuminated in her pink paisley sundress that showed a bit of her cleavage. Her black heels clicked against the sidewalk. They made her look like she was 5'7" and not 5'4".

For one night, she managed to give her stick straight hair some curls. And they turned out pretty nicely, thanks to her cousin Iris.

Light pink eye shadow adorned her emerald green eyes, just as well as the mascara did. Her pretty lips were covered in strawberry balm, keeping their natural light pink color. Her face was covered in a light powder very close to her skin tone.

She moved her gaze to the side to steal a glance at her boyfriend, Dajan.

His hair was still in its normal cornrows, always tied in a ponytail. He, of course, didn't have any makeup on, but his face was flawless anyway. His cheeks were lifted up, natural dimples showing, in a small, genuine smile.

He was dressed in a white muscle shirt, showing off his muscular figure. No, he wasn't a bodybuilder, but he was perfectly toned. His trademark jersey was pulled over the shirt though.

He had dark blue jeans and red and white Jordans. Even in when Crystal was in heels, he still was taller, reaching 6'3".

"Should we just go back to my house?" Crystal asked in a faint whisper. She saw him nod, and then followed him to his Infiniti car.

Once the car was turned on, they drove away from the park.

* * *

In total, they had watched about 4 movies, and now it was about 11:57 p.m.

Crystal sighed; she looked over at Dajan, who was spaced out a little, probably tired.

She moved up and captured his lips with hers, something she didn't do too often. Almost at lightning speed, he took her by the waist and pulled her up against him.

The red-head was already lost into the kiss, forgetting whatever else was on her mind at the moment, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Dajan chuckled a bit and Crystal's face turned as red as her hair. In a swift movement, without breaking their kiss, he stood up and carried her upstairs.

_Are we really going this far? _She thought.

Crystal had never been in such a situation before, so she had no idea what exactly was going to happen. All those lessons in health class never really helped because she never listened _exactly_ that close to those…disturbing definitions.

The basketball player's dark hands fumbled to find the doorknob of her room. Her dainty fingers reached for it and opened the door.

He sat her down on her flower-printed bed, climbing on top of her.

Crystal still had her legs tightly hooked around the boy's waist. She broke her grip only to have a burning sensation in her thighs, but a more sensual tingle in her lower half.

The green-eyed girl felt the chocolate-skinned boy's hand going to unzip her dress, but she moved away from their perpetual embrace to look in his golden-brown orbs.

"Um…I don't really feel comfortable taking my clothes off." She stammered.

_Nice going._ Oh, how badly she wanted to punch herself square in the mouth.

It was the dumbest excuse ever; because of the growing feeling in her core, she very badly wanted to take off every item she was wearing. And his, too.

"It's fine." Dajan started. "If it might make you feel any better, I can take mine off first." He said in an understanding voice.

She nodded, but her face flushed in the thought of seeing him naked.

He started with his jersey and muscle shirt, exposing his bitter chocolate torso. He was perfectly toned in her stake.

Next, he took of his shoes and his jeans, leaving him in his plain blue boxers.

Her face felt like she was drowning in a pool of lava. "What about your-"

"You have to take yours off now." He said with a teasing smile on his face.

The submissive girl wanted to slap the smile off his adorable face. But, never the less, she complied.

She undid the zipper of her dress and slid it off.

His smile widened as he studied every curve of her body. She looked down in embarrassment, which only resulted in her chin being lifted up by the dominant boy.

"You have a beautiful body, Crystal." He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver up her spine.

She gave him a bright smile, and kicked off her shoes. Even though the room was very hot, she still felt a little cold with only set of blue undergarments on.

Crystal fell back on her bed and allowed him to lie on top of her. Their skin instantly heated up.

The dark-skinned boy embraced her lips with hers in a kiss, which she heatedly returned. Passion built up between them as the kissed continued.

After a little while, he opened his mouth and licked her lips. She opened her mouth in response and let him slide his tongue in.

Their tongues battled for dominance. His tongue eventually pinned hers down.

She pulled away, pouting. "No fair!" She whined, giggling a bit. He chuckled, and then moved under the covers with her.

Another kiss was established, and she found the upper strength to remove her bra and underwear. He felt what she was doing and broke the kiss.

He smiled and even blush a little when he saw her fairly medium breasts.

"Beautiful." He whispered to her and then leaned down and kissed over her slim stomach. She giggled at the tickling feeling of his lips on her stomach.

As he was doing that, she moved one hand down and pulled his boxers off.

"Ahhh…"He said teasingly. "You must want to get started quickly."

She blushed and then looked down shyly, but then kissed him again.

Their lower regions were pressed up against each other, making them both moan.

One of his hands moved down in between her legs and rubbed there. Crystal let out a loud moan and looked up at him with big, jade eyes.

"Enjoying it?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows. She rolled her eyes but nodded, resuming their kiss. His hand slipped back down and rubbed there again, feeling how hot and wet she was.

He took a bold move and slipped one of his fingers inside, pushing it in and out.

The red-head felt slight discomfort at first, but soon found pleasure in the actions. "D-dajan…" She whimpered out.

He pulled away and looked at her with honey-colored eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. She nodded and leaned up to kiss him.

Dajan locked his lips with hers again. She lifted up her legs and wrapped them around his waist again. He looked at her one more time, and she nodded.

Slowly and carefully, he pushed him in.

She almost screamed, but her voice came out as a whimper. The pain of her inner wall being broken was unbearable.

"Sorry." He said and kissed away a tear that came down her cheek.

"I'm fine now, I guess. You can keep going." She mumbled, a blush rising in her cheeks. He nodded and kept pushing in her. After a minute the pain didn't seem so bad.

A pleasured cry came from both of their mouth, muffled by each other's lips.

The submissive red-head put her hands up in his hair, running her fingers along the cornrows until she finally found what she was looking for.

She quickly pulled off the rubber band holding his hair up. He pulled away from the kiss and chuckled at her.

"How do I look?" He asked. To her, he looked like a chocolate-colored, golden-eyed angel with expertly braided cornrows that now framed his soft face.

"Gorgeous." She mumbled and then smashed her lips with his once again, enjoying the feeling of him being so close.

He quicken his pace up and held her legs around him, and moved his lips to her neck , sucking and biting at the delicate, pale skin.

"A-ah!" She suddenly screamed, her fingers tightened around him. "Faster!"

Dajan complied with Crystal and sped up even more, moaning quite loudly himself.

Much to both of their surprise, the red-head flipped them over and started sliding herself along his length. The overwhelming pleasure was too much to bear on both parts.

Both of the lovers soon reached their climax together, sealing their blissful relations. After the tiring orgasm, Crystal got off of the basketball player and snuggled up against his bare chest.

He wrapped one muscular arm around her and pulled her close.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" He asked, panting.

"Well, I read things sometimes." She admitted with a dark red blush on her face. He chuckled and kissed the top of her head and then her cheek.

"I always knew you were a freak." He said, making her punch his arm half-heartedly.

Suddenly, the door opened up to reveal Iris, who didn't notice their current position at first.

"Hey, guys, what's with all the-"Then she took a moment to look at their discarded clothes, their sweaty, panting figures, and the smell of…well, sex in the room. "-noise…?"

She looked at them, shocked, but then took a moment to smirk. "Damn, Crystal, I didn't know you were gettin' some up here!" She said and turned on her heel, but not before catching their flushed face.

After that little scene, Crystal and Dajan were still laying against each other with Dajan absent-mindedly stroking Crystal's cheek, his eyes closed.

Crystal looked up a little. "Dajan?"

"Hmm?"

"Round two?"

"Definitely."

* * *

**Aww how was that? Hot, wasn't it? I wish my crush loved me like that. But I guess he thinks I really ugly and weird… if I wanted to I would beat his ass for thinking that, but I love him too much XD! **

**ANYWAYS! R&R!**


End file.
